Masquerade
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: Christmas one-shot. Abhijeet and Daya go to a 'Christmas Masquerade Party' on a mission. While Daya waits outside for the drug-dealer to come, ABhijeet meets someone...


**Merry Christmas everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it cause I don't celebrate it either and I know it's a bit early.**

**Anyways, I wanted to write this and found Christmas to be the best occasion for it and like I said even if it's still some days before Christmas.**

**Sorry but, this story consists of only Abhirika. I originally had put in Dayuskan and Vivesha as well but it all got so confusing that I couldn't understand what I had written. So, I had to delete that and do it all over again.**

**Also, this takes place before Tarika joined the Forensic Lab.**

**Now let's get on with the story…**

**Masquerade**

**oOo Bureau oOo**

"Iss paper ke mutabik aaj sham ke 'Christmas Masquerade Party' mein ek drug deal hone walan hein" Daya said

"Ek kaam karten hein Daya, tum aur mein iss koh welcome karne jayengen bakiyon ke Christmas plans hongen" Abhijeet said

"haan waisey bhi iss case ke chakar mein humne Christmas ke liyen kuch planning nahin ki hein aur waisey bhi Christmas party mein masti kar hi lengen" Daya said

"Hum wahan kaam pe jaah rahen hein Daya" Abhijeet said

"Toh kya hua uss drug-dealer koh jaldi se pakad kar hum log masti karengen" Daya said

"Thik hein" Abhijeet said

**oOo Christmas Masquerade Party oOo**

Abhijeet and Daya stepped inside the huge room.

Abhijeet was wearing a dark green shirt with red lines. He wore a black coat over the shirt and black pants. There was a silver mask with black glitter surrounding the borders in his face.

Daya wore a red shirt with green polka-dots. He too wore a black coat and black pants. His mask was purple with silver glittery polka-dots.

Both officers looked around at the beautifully decorated room. There were red and green streamers everywhere along with 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' written in red and green on the walls. There was also a fake sledge with fake reindeers pulling it and on the sledge sat a fake Santa Claus who was waving. He also carried a red bag which was most probably filled with fake gifts. There were also different types of mistletoes on the different corners of the room. The biggest attraction however was the huge Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the room. The tree was close to touching the walls of the room. There was a big star on the top of it. The tree was fully decorated with different things. Under the tree were gift boxes which most probably were empty. There was even a man wearing a Santa Claus costume who was walking around greeting people. Kids seemed to enjoy his company. There was a different section for food and drinks. There was also a small stage where little kids were performing Christmas carols.

As we can assume, Daya's eyes immediately landed on the food section. However, he controlled himself as they had to catch the drug-dealer first and then only could they enjoy the party.

"Pata nahin yeh drug-dealer kab ayegan" Daya said

"Thodi der indazaar kar" Abhijeet said

"Boss, agar ussne drug deal bahar hii karlin toh agar woh andar hi nahin aya toh?" Daya asked

"Tere baat mein dam toh hein" Abhijeet said

"Ek kaam karten hein tum andar nazar rakhon aur mein bahar jaken nazar rakh tah hoon" Daya said

"Thik hein" Abhijeet said and Daya quickly went outside as he could not resist the foos so her presumed that staying away from it would be the best thing to do.

Abhijeet sighed and started wondering what he should do.

Just then a beautiful girl walked into the room followed by some other girls who were most probably her friends.

This girl had curly hair that was flowing behind her some of it was also falling on her face. She was wearing a beautiful dark green gown that looked even more beautiful on her. She had long red gloves in her hands. She was wearing a red mask with a black feather sticking out from the middle.

This girl along with her friends immediately moved to the dance floor and the girls started enjoying themselves by dancing.

On the other hand, Abhijeet finally decided to get himself a drink then sit somewhere and wait for either the drug-dealer or Daya to come. Once he got his drink he sat in the chair in front of the drinks section and looked around for any suspicious characters. His eyes landed on the beautiful girl mentioned before. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. For him she looked like an angel.

Suddenly the girl stopped dancing, she talked to another girl, one of her friends and turned towards his direction. Abhijeet quickly looked away wondering if she had noticed him staring at her.

But fortunately for him she hadn't she walked over to the drinks table and grabbed a drink. She took a chair next to him and sat down there. They were very close to each other.

"How lucky" Abhijeet thought smirking

The Christmas carols suddenly stopped and a loud booming face filled the room.

**oOo Speakers oOo**

"Merry Christmas everyone! We hope your having a wonderful time here but now it's time to add some spice into the party. We would like to inform you that were going to make you dance now please dance with the nearest person to you. This is a couple's dance so please don't feel shy. Thank you"

**oOo Christmas Masquerade Party oOo**

"How very lucky" Abhijeet thought but didn't smirk this time as his mystery angel might be looking at him right now then he turned and he was right she was also looking at him.

He got up and went in front of her then held out his hand for her to take

"Kya app mere saath dance karna chahengi?" Abhijeet asked giving her that cute smile of his

"Kitna cute hein" the girl thought and when she realized what she had thought, "yeh kya soch rahin hon Tarika" she thought again scolding herself

"Zaroor" Abhijeet's mystery angel or Tarika said smiling and taking his hand then getting up

Abhijeet smiled even more and then led Tarika to the dance floor completely forgetting about the drug-dealer that he had come to catch with Daya.

Fortunately for him, Daya had found the drug-dealer

**oOo Outside the party hall oOo**

"pata nahin yeh drug-dealer kahan rehen gayan hein mujhe bahot bhook lag rahin hein" Daya mumbled to himself and just then a man entered he didn't look like he belonged in the party going on inside the room he wasn't even wearing a mask instead he was wearing dark shades.

"Lagta hein yahin woh drug-dealer hein" Daya whispered to himself

The man took out his phone and dialed someone, he talked to the person on the other end and then cut the call putting his phone back inside his pocket.

After some time another man came out of the party hall. The man went over to the first man and they started talking about something. Daya was sure this was the drug-dealer and his customer.

After some more minutes the first man took out a packet from his pocket and gave it to the second man. The second man smelled the packet and smiled. They shake hands and the second man reached inside his pocket.

Daya was now sure that this was indeed the drug-dealer. He sneaked up on them and while the second man was about to hand over the money to the first man Daya grabbed both by their collars

"Drug-dealing kar rahen hon?" Daya asked

"Tum kon hon aur tumhen iss se kya?" the first man said angrily and got a slap from Daya

"Mein CID se" Daya said

"CID?" Both men said gulping and shaking with fear…

**oOo Christmas Masquerade Party oOo**

A romantic song began to play…

**Ishq jaise hai ik aandhi, ishq hai ik toofaan****  
****Ishq ke aage bebas hai, duniya mein har ilzaam****  
****Ishq mein sab diwaane hain, ishq mein sab hairaan****  
****Ishq mein sab kuch mushkil hai, ishq mein sab aasaan****  
****Dekho pyaare, ye nazaare, ye diwaane, ye parwaane****  
****Ye ishq mein kaise gum**

"Waiey app kah naam kya hein?" Abhijeet asked twirling Tarika

"Tarika aur tumharan?" Tarika asked

"Abhijeet" Abhijeet replied****

**Haay! Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen****  
****Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen**

Abhijeet and Tarika both looked into each others eyes the world completely disappearing…****

**(Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara dhum-ma****  
****Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara hum) -2**

"Waisey app kafin acha dance kar leti hein" Abhijeet said

"Tum bhi kuch kaam nahin hon" Tarika said smiling****

**Dil toh ik raahi jaana, dil ki tum manzil ho****  
****Dil toh hai ik kashti jaana, jiska tum saahil ho****  
****Dil na phir kuch maange jaana, tum agar haasil ho****  
****Dil toh hai mera tanha jaana, aao toh mehfil ho**

Tarika looked at Abhijeet and behind him she spotted her friends who when noticed her looking at them everyone winked at her at the same time and she blushed.****

**Ishq se hi saari khushiyaan, ishq hi barbaadi****  
****Ishq hai paabandi lekin, ishq hi azaadi****  
****Ishq ki duniya mein yaaron, khwaab ki aabaadi****  
****Ho gaya woh jisko manzil, ishq ye dikhlaadi****  
****Dekho pyaare, ye nazaare, ye diwaane, ye parwaane****  
****Ye ishq mein kaise gum**

Abhijeet's eyes travelled to the door and as he looked he saw Daya who came in the hall and looked around for him then upon noticing him dancing with someone his mouth hung open****

**Haay! Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen****  
****Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen**

Abhijeet decided to ignore Daya and concentrate on the beautiful female in front of him while Tarika decided to ignore her friends and concentrate on the dashing male in front of her.****

**Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara dhum-ma****  
****Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara hum**

"Kya app yahan akelen aye hein?" Tarika asked

"Nahin mein apne dost ke saty aya hoon aur app?" Abhijeet asked

"Mein bhi apne friends ke saath ayi hoon" Tarika replied****

**Tumko puja hai, tumhaari hi ibaadat kee hai****  
****Hamne jab kee hai, toh phir aise mohabbat kee hai -2****  
****Dil mera paagal hai jaana, isko tum behlaado****  
****Dil mein kyun halchal hai jaana, mujhko tum samjhaado****  
****Dil ka jo aanchal hai jaana, isko tum lehraado****  
****Zulf jo baadal hai jaana, mujhpe tum barsaado****  
****Jaana leke jaaya hai, tera ye diwaana****  
****Jaan tujhpe mit jaayega, tera ye parwaana****  
****Jaana mere dil mein kya hai, tumne ye na jaana****  
****Jaana tujhko yaad aayega, mera ye afsaana**

Both got lost in each others eyes yet again and forgot the world. Abhijeet pulled Tarika closer to him and Tarika blushed.****

**Dekho pyaare, ye nazaare, ye diwaane, ye parwaane****  
****Ye ishq mein kaise gum**

Daya decided to get some food and enjoy the scene before him so he rushed to the food section and Abhijeet noticed him then rolled his eyes.****

**Haay! Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen****  
****Tumse milke dil ka hai jo haal kya kahen****  
****Ho gaya hai kaisa ye kamaal kya kahen**

Tarika went a little back and tripped over her dress and was about to fall when…****

**(Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara dhum-ma****  
****Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara****  
****Dhum tara dhum tara hum) -2**

Abhijeet caught her by her waist and they both again got lost in each others eyes. Tarika blushed bright red while Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika's friends were giggling while Daya was chewing down food and watching.

After some time Abhijeet realized their position and lifted Tarika to her feet. Both looked at each other and blushed.

"Kafi maza aya app ke saath dance karne mein" Abhijeet said

:App ke saath bhi mujhe kaafi maza aya" Tarika said, "Abb mujhe apne friends ke paas jana chahiyen, bye" Tarika said and walked away

"Bye" Abhijeet said softly and went over to Daya

**oOo Tarika and her friends: Car oOo**

"Tarika ne khub jalwe dikhayen aaj" Tarika's friend, Sneha said laughing

"Kitni lucky hein yeh kitne dashing ladke ke saath nach payi" Tarika's other friend, Nisha said

"Tum log baas bhi karon" Tarika said blushing

"Par sach Tarika mein jis ladke ke saath dance kar rahin thi use toh dance hii karna nahin ata tha" Sneha said

"Mera walan toh kuch jyada hi smart thga" Nisha said

"Par Tarika kaa walan toh kitna` handsome or sweet tha " Sneha said

"Tumhein kaise pata?" Tarika asked

"Hum ladkon kon door se hii pehechan lete hein" Nisha said

"Waisey usska naam kyat hai?" Sneha asked

"Abhijeet" Tarika said blushing

"Abhijeet…maine yeh naam suna hein" Sneha said

"Arey, woh toh wahi CID ka senior inspector hein" Nisha said

"Oh hon, Tarika tu toh kaal se CID Forensic lab mein kaam karne walin hein naa?" Sneha asked

"Haan" Tarika said

"Ishq karne walon koh rasta mil hi jatan hein" Nisha said

Sneha and Nisha started giggling while Tarika felt a sense of happiness that she would meet Abhijeet again

**oOo Abhijeet and Daya: Car oOo**

"Arey Abhijeet tumne toh bataya hi nahin kit um itna acha dance karlete hon" Daya said giggling

"Tuh phir shuru hon gayan" Abhijeet said groaning

"Par yeh mere saath cheating hein mein wahan bahar thand mein akela bachaa drug-dealer ka intazaar kar rahan tha aur tum andar ek ladki ke saath dance kar rahen the?" Daya said smirking

"Maine tujhe bhejan tha kya bahar?" Abhijeet asked

"Haan par agar mein bahar anhin jatan toh woh drug-dealer pakda nahin jatan aur humen ACP sir se dat padhti" Daya said

"Woh toh hein" Abhijeet said

"Waisey bhabhi ji kaa naam kya hein?" Daya asked

"Peheli baat toh kya pata mein unse kabhie milungan bhi yah nahin aur uska naam Tarika hein" Abhijeet replied

"Tarika…maine yeh naam suna hein…arey haan Salunkhe sahaab kehen rahen thee ki forensic lab mein ek nayi doctor aah rahin hein, " Daya said

Abhijeet face immediately glowed like a 100 watt bulb.

"Sach?" he asked

"Ishq karne walon koh rasta mil hi jatan hein" Daya said

"Chup kar aur gadi chalan" Abhijeet said

**Ok guys, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas to you once again!**

**Please review!**


End file.
